Myth of Blood
by The Last Z Fighter
Summary: Solomon at the end of his life had many regrets and things he could not take back. Summoned from the brink of death, by the Archduke of Albion during Tiffania's childhood; not only his fate but others are forever altered. It only takes a ripple to one day create a wave.
1. Myth Of Blood

**Author Notes**: Hello everyone. This is simply going to be a one shot and a experiment of sorts. I have no intention of making this a story though can change depending on the feedback and I get hit with enough plot bunnies. Besides, trying to do two FoZ stories at the same time is asking for trouble.

Tiffania's past is very sketchy and not enough detail is given so I have to take what's given and fill in the blanks to the best of my ability.

I loved Solomon Goldsmith as a character, and it sucked hard he died when he was having a come around. So, I wanted to give him a second chance elsewhere once his time was over. I also wanted to do something different then having Louise summoning him, so here's the result for good or ill. I do not own any of the characters, if I did this would be animated. Only thing I own is any original characters and elements that may show up.

* * *

A man in a business suit in the streets of New York wasn't anything unusual, even as they slowly made their way into the darken alley ways. Their steps were plodding and slow as they dragged themselves towards the dead end resting against a chain-linked fence.

The only thing that would be strange about the man known as Solomon Goldsmith was his condition; battered, tired and feeling the poison of _her _blood flow through his body. The cruel irony of the woman he loved being the cause of his death.

The thought of causing her pain, seeing her face twist into tears as he turned to dust. He wouldn't and couldn't be that cruel to the woman he cared for.

Best to die where she couldn't see. Alone.

But he would have done it again even if he knew his fate ahead of time and knowing Saya didn't love him the way he wanted as her heart had been taken by another. No. He thought with slight bitterness. Saya's heart was never really open to him from the beginning, he just couldn't realize it at the time.

Because besides her love, Saya had given him something else just as precious and priceless.

She had given him back his will. The spark he had long before that he had since died when Solomon Goldsmith passed and just Solomon the Chevalier replaced them. With the downside came regrets, many which he pushed aside began pumping towards the surface. Things he hadn't done, and acts that shouldn't have come to pass.

Impending death had a nice habit of making one self reflective as he was starting to learn quickly.

Wincing, he ripped part of his business shirt to see his skin turning into a dull gray color, looking more like drying clay that slowly twisted itself around its form; small spider cracks appearing in odd angles. It was a mockery of his normal skin, but he knew it was due to Saya's blood. That same power would do it to any member of his kind if they weren't of the same blood.

How much time did he have? The pain was getting steadily worse and his vision was starting to lose the normal sharp focus it had before.

If he could just..

"What sad sight. My pitiful brother."

Solomon rose his head up, another man in a business suit, middle-aged man was frowning down at him. A look of passive disinterest showed on their features, as if witnessing a insect curling up and dying then their own flesh and blood.

"Amshel.." Solomon said slowly, forcing his back a bit straighter.

"What did you think would happen?" Amshel replied idly. "That Saya would come to you? That you would be rewarded in some fashion? Foolishness. The only thing you've done is get yourself in this predicament. If you come with me, I can perhaps save you little brother but do it quickly. I suspect you aren't long for this world."

Amshel spoke in the same matter of fact tone, waiting patiently as Solomon forced himself to stand up fully and ease his body off the fence.

This man—no thing was not his big brother. Amshel had always loved knowledge and science but he would have never been this cruel to seek it out so ruthlessly no matter the cost.

Or perhaps he always was but just needed the proper outlet. That realization was perhaps more painful then the current fire coursing through his body.

"I won't," Solomon managed to say with rapidly diminishing strength. "I'm going to do something I haven't done in a long time, the right thing."

This time Amshel face broke into a small sneer. "I had thought you had left such idiotic naivety long ago, Solomon. The man who sat idly by as Diva did as she pleased and many experiments. You have no leg which to stand on little brother but strike me down ff you can. Do you have it in you? Or will you fail like many times before?"

"..."

Solomon said nothing, Amshel was correct and he couldn't refute the claims. He forced his legs to move despite feeling them rapidly began to freeze and lock up. He forced his right hand which morphed to a wick, organic blade to raise as his former brother aiming to end it all by striking from neck.

Only it shattered like so much glass on contact. Solomon faltered, unable to stand up as Amshel surprisingly caught him.

"What a foolish brother I have.."

Those were the last words Solomon heard before death claimed their due.

* * *

"-By the Founder. What happened to you?"

Solomon found his blurry vision slowly blink to focus as he realized he wasn't in the alleyway of New York. He wasn't even in a city, instead it was a room with many different beds and strangest of all the walls looked like they belonged to a castle.

How was he still alive? And why were the voices speaking his native language, French?

A woman with blue hair dressed as a maid greeted them, turning in surprise. "Ah! You're awake! Thank goodness."

Solomon moved slightly, feeling a muted pain from his actions. The first woman went over, a short thing but not intimidated as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest. You barely made it out alive."

"But-"

His protest was further cut off but a gentle, but firm push and Solomon winced faintly.

"See? You aren't fine. Please just rest for a little longer."

The words reminded Solomon of another time, back when he believed in helping people in the battlefield which had ironically had been the key to his current lot's choices. "I apologize. I'm not used to being still for long periods," _Or my healing factor not taking care of it. _"Where did you find me and what state?"

He had many other questions, of course but he needed to establish a few things before he asked about anything else.

"Oh," The woman began backing up to give him personal space. "Our Archduke Othomont had summoned you. He was convinced it was time to summon another familiar after so much time had passed. When we found you-" She winced. "-When we found you, you were in a horrible mess. A arm was missing and you weren't responding. We thought you dead, but then you started breathing so you were brought here in the infirmary to heal."

_But how? Saya's blood had gotten into my system there's no way I could have survived.. _Solomon was more then a bit baffled. As a man who had grown up with his brother of analytical and scientific mind along with being a former doctor, he liked things to make sense.

This made none so he went with a few logical choices.

The first was Amshel had spared him. It was possible, from the last words that sounded almost like regret if it wasn't just feverish and foolish hope that the big brother he had grown up with and loved was still alive.

But then there was the _how. _If Amshel had took his head off and allowed himself to regenerate he would not be in the place he was currently. He wasn't sure if his race could even survive having their head removed in the first place. It wasn't exactly something done before.

Secondly, who had Archdukes anymore? The monarchy was long gone in most parts of the world. Sure there was royalty within the United Kingdom but that was the only major one that came to mind. Plus summon as she said.

Summoning implied he was brought here, willingly or not. For a brief moment he entertained the thought of magic being the only explanation he had came here alive.

But that was completely absurd. Magic didn't exist. That still didn't ease the uncomfortable feeling rising in his gut.

"I see," Solomon said, neutrally weighing on his next move. "So, if you don't mind me asking where am I?"

"You are in the floating island known as Albion. Currently in the castle called Londinum."

Solomon was more then skeptical of the claim of a 'floating island' for good reason but he wasn't going to be rude to his hostess. He flashed a small smile. "Just as well then. I'm Solomon Goldsmith, its a pleasure to meet you."

They gave a small curtsey in response. "Mine too. Alexis is my name." She clasped her hands together and behind her back after.

Heavy foot steps were heard before the next new deep voice interrupted the conversation. "Good. It seems you're awake. I hope you're feeling better."

The man that came into view was rather tall, a bit darker skinned though more of someone who had been outside more then normal. Their shoulders were broad and they had a stern face but it wasn't a unkind one. The armor they wore reminded Solomon of ages passed, mostly in medieval times and the cape with the white gloves only assented that fact.

"Lord Othomont about earlier-" Alexis started before the man held up a hand.

"It's fine. I will worry about it later. Leave us be for now Alexis," His gaze turned to Solomon as if evaluating the other man while the woman bowed before leaving the room and closing the door behind them. "I am Othomont, Archduke of Albion. I summoned you with my magic but I was expecting something not able to think," His face twitched into the smallest of smiles. "I suppose this works just as well."

"Solomon Goldsmith. And forgive me for my skepticism but where I come from, 'magic' doesn't exist. What proof do you have to your claims?" Things didn't add up, but there had to be a rational explanation to all this.

There was a pause before the other man held a wand, summoning a fireball. It was the size of a basketball but it quickly receded as if never was there. Then again; this time it was water of a similar shape before that too was dismissed.

"Would this answer your claims, Solomon?"

Solomon frowned. He couldn't deny what he saw but calling it magic annoyed him. There had to be a reason of how it worked exactly but for now he would accept. "It does," There was another question. One of many. "You said you summoned me. So what exactly is a familiar?"

"A familiar is like a companion, or pet that a mage summons from the gift the Founder has given us. They help us perform a variety of task, many of the fighting capable ones more as bodyguards," Othomont paused. "Obviously, I didn't expect to summon something that can think, so you'd be more of a companion and bodyguard."

Solomon's eyes narrowed slightly. "And if I refused this task you have given me?"

"That would be unfortunate," The Archduke said simply. "If you don't know what magic is, then you obviously are from far away. With that, I'm guessing you would not know the layout of the land of where ever you came from. My guess is you come from Beyond the Holy lands. It wouldn't be the first time one was summoned from so far a distance."

Mentally, Solomon cursed. _Of course,_ he thought dryly. He was a politician, he would naturally know about the game of politics. A game Solomon _thoroughly_ detested.

"However," He began again. "I did not summon you for that, but for something else. I want you to hear out my request. In exchange I can also help you learn about this part of the world."

It wasn't like he had many options in his current state. Solomon sighed resignedly . "I'm listening."

There was a moment of silence at first before they began speaking again. "It's..for my daughter, Tiffania. I want you to protect her from herself and others. She is a half-elf, haven't gotten it from her mother and a small child at that. I do not think it will be too long before one or both are found out. When that happens, I will be unable to protect either."

"Elves exist?" Solomon muttered.

Magic and now elves. It seemed like a Lord of the Rings novel had came to life before his eyes but he listened despite the insanity of it all.

"Yes, elves. They exist. I do not know from where you hail from, Goldsmith but here humans and elves have been enemies for centuries. You must come from a isolated place indeed," The Archduke then shrugged. "With that said, you can imagine why I have to hide my daughter's heritage."

"Why trust me with this?" Solomon said. "You do not know a thing about me, or even if I'm a fighter of any kind."

"It's not so much a matter of trust, but precedent," Othomont argued. "Not once in the entire history even with intelligent familiars have they struck their summoners in the back unless they were treated poorly. There is a bond there, one not so easily broken. See you right arm?"

Solomon looked down, seeing a strange runic symbols on his left arm. "..What is this?"

"A mark," Was the reply. "When a familiar is summoned, those runes appear to show the bond. As I said, the bond is a Gift from both God and the Founder."

The last words almost made Solomon's hackles rise but pushed the ugly feeling down. Not now.

Solomon had rejected god when they had rejected him and his family. When his sister, who had been such a bright soul had died in agony in her own bed from illness. He pushed the old memory away. Not this time.

"As for a fighter.." Othomont peered at them. "You are obviously powerful in your own right. Not many people grow back their arms. Which reminds me, you aren't human, are you?"

The words that came out next were slow. "No. I'm not."

"Then what are you?"

"That'll be my own secret. You have yours, I have mine."

The Archduke frowned thinly but nodded, backing up slightly. "I see that as fair. That being said, will you do it? Help protect my daughter?"

_Can I? Should I?_

It wasn't something Solomon wanted to get involved in. This 'Albion' was obviously not home and there was even more politics involved he wasn't aware of. However, he didn't know about where he was which means he would be stumbling in the dark without knowing things first.

And the girl, Tiffania was it? She was just a child apparently, doomed to be isolated and outcasted because of what she was. Solomon even in his darker days never harmed children personally but company and by proxy people he worked with were a different matter.

If he could not return to Saya, then for now he could make amends. Become the person he used to be rather then what he had become over time.

Fate or whatever had brought him here for a second chance. He would not sit idly and waste it.

"I'll do it. But you keep your end of the bargain and tell me more about this place."

* * *

Even with the proof had been shown of where he was further, Solomon couldn't help but find the whole situation surreal like he was in a dream that as a boy he would have loved. After all serving kings and saving the day in some fantasy world was a timeless tradition among many young growing boys; it was just he hadn't expected to happen to him in reality.

Magic seemed to be genetic, so that eased Solomon somewhat and made him curious of what the mechanics of it were. But it made little sense there would be a class system based on it when having children with normal people would make new mages. When asked, Othomont had shrugged and said commoners with mages typically resulted in a weaker mage or just commoner.

Perhaps these people were in fact a sub race of humanity? That could explain their natural magic and the 'commoners' at any rate.

If Amshel was here he would have been far more fascinated about these and elves then he was and not in the good way. He'd want to analyze, control and dissect it until he could find everything about the subject to the tiniest detail like he had done in the past without a ounce of care or ethics.

It was a good thing he wasn't. But it would have been funny to likely see him trying to explain two moons.

Solomon had also made sure his employer(he was never going to use the term master and thankfully the duke had the sense not to push his luck) knew of his..feeding habits. His kind didn't need blood often and could go for long periods without it but it was a important substance to them. When asked if he was a vampire, he had said no. He was something else entirely which was believed, as he didn't burst into flames or have any host of other weaknesses or quirks.

Tiffania, as to keep her heritage a secret, wasn't too often in the main parts of Albion where she was in constant danger. Her mother had illusion spells which kept them both from being discovered and causing people to think them humans instead. It was only a few people who knew and the spell could not last forever by itself.

His duties left him chained to this part of the world and Shajar, his wife in secret did not want to leave her husband. In a way it reminded Solomon of the many tragic romance stories where there wasn't truly a happy ending at the end of the story. This situation was a powdered keg waiting to happen as it was only a matter of _when _not _if _someone casually or accidentally lit the match.

This time was different. Tiffania was apparently with one of her few friends, a girl named Matilda who's father was a friend of the families. There was seven year age difference between the two young girls but that mattered little as they were already rather close.

Solomon could scarcely remember when his family had been close himself. It had been so many years ago. In truth even when they were alive, his family had died a long time ago.

Beautiful singing, though faint was heard and got steadily louder as they approached, a woman's from the sound of it.

Othomont reached two large double doors before giving it a firm knock. A moment later a attractive, petite blond woman in a tunic opened the door stepping aside to allow them to enter. The Archduke only had a moments peace before a blond blur attached to himself to his leg.

A little girl, Solomon realized. They were wearing a green dress and if he had to make a educated guess they were probably four, no older then six. Oddly she smelt of earth as did the woman who now kissed the duke on the cheek. _The little one must be Tiffania from what I was told._

There was another girl slightly in the back, green hair with a blue dress. It was a bit fancier then the one Tiffania apparently wore.

Othmont's eyes softened as he gently patted the girl on the head before removing her from his leg. "I cannot stay for too long, I'm sorry." This seemed to burst the bubble in the little girls excitement.

"You never get to stay.."

"I know," Othmont said simply. "I want to introduce you to your body guard, one Solomon Goldsmith. Solomon, this is Tiffania, the woman is my Shajar and the other girl is Matilda—a old friend of Tiffania and the family."

"I hope we can be friends while we're here little one." Solomon said pleasantly. It had been some time, since he interacted with children he had forgotten the finer nuisances when dealing with them. The last time had been on a plane flight keeping a excitable little girl a ear to talk about anything that came to mind.

"I must go now. Shajar, we have things to discuss."

The words made the grown elf pause, green eyes looking at Solomon curiously. "Take care of my daughter and Matilda."

It was a simple, harmless request but Solomon picked up the slight warning in the tone. It was dismissed as he could understand a worried parent or someone precious to protect.

That and he had no desire to test himself against a elf or the magics of this world. Not without a clearer idea of what they could do. Firearms and modern weapons he could easily fend off, but magics if books were anything to go by worked in exotic ways as some bypassed normal defense entirely.

"I will."

Shajar gave a faint nod, and strode out with her husband.

Once the two left, Tiffania watched him or rather looked up at him with curious eyes and Matilda had her arms crossed.

"You look suspicious," Matilda said frowning. "Why are your clothes strange?"

"Matilda! Be nice!" The smaller girl scolded.

_Strange? _Solomon mused, keeping himself from chuckling. Matilda tried to act older then what she was. It was true she was probably a preteen from her looks but she was still very much a child. If memory recalled correctly Matilda was rather protective of the younger girl which she regarded as a sibling.

"My clothes are rather odd for this place aren't they?" Solomon mused. "They aren't really up to some of the standards of some, like your clothes."

Matilda flushed slightly. "You can't just come here and take over though. I'm suppose to protect Tiffania."

Ah. So that was her problem.

"We'll," Solomon began with a bit more thought then needed. "I am, only a bodyguard and since you're a friend of Tiffania that would extend to you. Still, I'll need a guide and a good set of ears for while I'm here. So how about you help with that and I handle the rest?"

The green-haired girl eyes flickered to Tiffania then back to their Chiropertan protector. "O-okay. But no funny business."

"No funny business," Solomon agreed with a slight chuckle. "What do you two want to do now?"

"..We could go to the garden," Tiffania offered timidly, her voice was naturally quite. Solomon wouldn't hear her at times if not for his hearing.

Remembering that as one of the places that was all right to take them, Solomon nodded. "If that's what you want. Matilda?"

Matilda seemed to be thinking before coming to a decision. "I like that idea."

The matter settled, the three headed to the garden. It didn't take too long to reach their destination but Solomon was almost taken back by the place. It was more like a maze, with perfectly lined up bushes that traveled in different lines. Plants of all sizes and shapes and various flowers of different colored hues. It was overall beautiful and who ever had done it had obviously put time and effort into it.

"When you two grow up, what do you want to do?" Solomon asked idly as gave the garden another glance.

"I don't know," Matilda honestly answered. "Being a grown up sounds boring."

"It has its moments," Solomon once again agreed. "But it has its upsides too." Tiffania was once more quite before speaking again.

"Outside. I want to go around the world."

"There's nothing exciting out there," Matilda disagreed. "But if you go, I'll go with you okay?"

"I wouldn't say that Matilda," Solomon wasn't sure about this world but even in the more mundane one he had came from held wonders that ignited his imagination despite the years making most things common and uninteresting. "The world is full of things. Great things, and also bad things."

Of the bad things he knew all too well. Not something children should hear in detail.

Tiffania's eyes widened at that. "Then can you tell me?" Even Matilda seemed curious now.

"I'd be happy too." Solomon would of course have to leave many things out but he could talk a bit about some of sights and things he had seen back at home. Matilda finally said:

"You know, you're an all right guy Solomon."

This actually made Solomon laugh. Children were amusing. "I'm glad you think so Matilda. Now there's a lot of stories I can share but I'll start with a favorite of mine.."

* * *

Before they knew it, time had passed until it was time for Solomon to get both young children to bed. Both of them were actually rather good children and he didn't mind spending time with them for the most part. Tiffania had fallen asleep and had to be carried to bed while Matilda had trudged on despite being tired(along probably with a bit of stubbornness if nothing else)

After setting Tiffania to be tucked in and letting Matilda plop into her own bed as they shared a room he headed out to walk among the castle and think.

He had first done this for information about this world and possibly how to get home but the more time he spent, the more he was thinking it may not be possible. More importantly, what exactly would he be returning home too when and if he was able to return back home? All his family had since turned to dust as did his friends. He cared little for the material wealth of his company. It was nice but it didn't do anything for him.

_'Perhaps, I'm just a little lonely too.'_

Those words said to Saya some time ago had a deeper meaning for Solomon after Carl's death. For all the material wealth, his looks and the superhuman gifts that came with his race it didn't change the fact he was more or less alone. His brother was distant and cold, the other Chevaliers lost in their own worlds while Diva had long since lost any warmth she may have; something that was not helped by his big brother in the slightest.

He should have done something more. Could have.

But that was done, there was nothing he could do about the many past regrets.

The only thing that anchored him back to the other world truly, was Saya. The same Saya that was in love with Haji and be forever out of his reach. No. Though he was now happy Saya had found someone who would make her happy, he had no desire to watch from the side lines. Besides, he was confident now she'd be able to put Diva out of his misery. Though with that came the bitter realization before his 'death'.

Not one but Saya would miss him when he was gone.

So if there was nothing to tie him further to that world, then he had no reason to go back. This meant he would be building a new life within Halkgenia to the best of his ability. It was too a similar purpose but different from when he served Diva; to protect and keep company. Diva had acted like a child half the time so while different there were some similarties.

For now he'd stay and protect them and create new memories even if they might not last. Already he felt slightly happier in their presence then without as if nothing else they distracted them from the myriad things that plague his conscious.

If the girls needed a Chevalier, then he would lend his blade.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Blood Plus had a horrible habit of killing off all the characters I liked(I.E. Irene, Solomon, Moses) and leaving characters alive I can't stand. But perhaps that was the point. I was of course sad at seeing Solomon go and thought it was too cruel of a fate to die of a _freaking scratch. _

So then here's a idea for Solomon to have a second lease of life and be happy. It also helps I find him a more fascinating character then Haji by far, but each their own. I wanted to portray Solomon as a good, but flawed person. Someone who realized at the end he fucked up multiple times but is trying to make a change that's how this idea got started.

I think its a fresher take on things, and I'm sure people are kinda tired of 'Louise summons X'. If I continue this which more depends on my muse, time and feedback but for now consider this a one shot. I at least had fun writing it. It would focus naturally on Solomon, Tiffania and Matilda naturally and more character focused then anything else.

Take care of yourselves out there.


	2. Hidden Daggers

**Author Notes:** After pondering about it, I decided to continue the story. It's one I believe needs to be told as no one else is going to do it so someone has to right? I think it has a load of potential and plus Solomon deserves it but don't expect the story too long. It'll probably be _just _long enough to close things up and potentially leave room for a sequel but that's it.

You may have guessed, the past is based off canon but its not entirely one hundred percent. For one as mentioned had to improvise, and two a bit of creative license while telling a story.

* * *

_Solomon stood passively by three graves among the many others that lingered around the sobering scene before placing down a single flower on each grave. His parents, at the least, would have wanted him to visit when he could even if he didn't have the heart to come here as often._

_What would be the point in the end? If they had been alive Solomon doubted he'd be able to look at them in the eye with pride._

_Hesitantly, he went down on his knee's, closed his eyes and clasped his hands in prayer. It was almost a empty gesture at this point; it was merely something he did almost out of habit then actually believing God would heed his prayer._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Solomon heard the voice of his brother, looking at him with contempt as he stood back up. "..I'm not sure anymore."_

"_Hm." Amshel said simply walking to the graves. "You were wasting your time as is. What has He done besides take from us? If they even exist."_

_Solomon had no answer but shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."_

"_Indeed. It doesn't," Amshel paused glancing at him. "There is one thing I've been thinking about for a long time little brother. At first I was unsure if my thoughts were correct but everything has all but confirmed it and more. If we want to protect what's ours, and we want to survive in this uncaring world, we must throw away these idiotic notions of morality that have held us back."_

_Solomon frowned, he didn't like where this was going. "Throw them away? What do you mean? That would make us no better then-"_

"_-Then what?" Amshel interrupted. "The people who have done nothing but take? The ones who like parasites fed on father's hard work and tears only to piss it away?" His face twisted into disgust. "They do nothing but take and then get ahead because of it. Even 'God' takes what they want and does as they will. It's time we did the same. The only morals we heed by are our own, Solomon."_

"_Charline, mother and father wouldn't want this." Solomon knew his brother had taken things hard but he had no idea it was this far. _

_It was the probably the first time Amshel showed visible anger. It wasn't common as his anger was cool like water most times then boiling when it got too much. His face twisted into a snarl. "Where has it gotten them!? Nothing! I will not wait and sit on my hands for something to happen and change, I will make it myself! If we had bothered studying science and medicine more then clapping our hands she'd still be alive!"_

_Amshel took a deep breath, backing up slightly, the tenseness of his body fading. "..I apologize, Solomon. I did not mean to loose my cool."_

_It took a moment before Solomon could think of a proper response. "It's all right. It's been a hard time for all of us."_

"_Something we agree on," Amshel said turning on his heel. "I will leave you but I request you come to talk to me later. I have someone I want you to meet by the name of Diva. And no, its not something as juvenile as your brother setting you on a date. Consider it a chance to escape these shackles of humanity of yours. Something I believe you'd be keen on."_

_Solomon wouldn't realize it would be the single biggest turning point in his life until it was too late._

* * *

Solomon woke up in his small room he was assigned to when the sunlight hit his face from the window.

The dream, or rather memories came flooding back to him even as he tried to push him back into the corner of his mind and forget about them. It was something he normally did as it made his job as a Chevalier of Diva easier whenever he had to do questionable things. But this time, he wouldn't push them back; for one he was no longer hers.

The second was he could not truly begin anew unless he analyzed how he got here in the first place, painful as it may be.

When Charline had died of Typhoid, the horrible illness had left them in utter agony, hallucinating before they were finally allowed to rest for good. It had been the first blow to the family, his faith as a former Roman Catholic and he now long suspected, Amshel's fall from sanity. Everyone handled it in different ways. For father it had work, their mother burying herself in other things while Amshel almost obsessively began studying science.

Solomon on the other hand had used the death to further boost his desire to help others to prevent them from suffering the same pain he and his family had. If he could save even a couple of lives, then in his mind it would have been worth it. He would have been a normal doctor, but his father had wanted him in the military. As a compromise, he trained to become a combat medic for a time just around the time the first World War had started.

That was when he saw the horrors of war for the first time. Even now, Solomon was convinced if there indeed was a hell it would have definitely looked like a war.

He remembered trying to soothe patients, patching them and desperately trying to keep the life blood flowing in their veins. Men, younger then himself, having missing limbs from both combat and others saving them from infections.

Even doing his absolute best, many died. Too many.

Solomon had came back from the war appalled of the depravity of what humans could do each other and his own weakness and powerlessness of being able to save those worthy of it. That was when Amshel came later with a offer, to change him to something else called a Chiropteran or Chevalier more accurately by a young woman named Diva. Being a chance to escape humanity's cruelty and senseless wars he had taken the plunge.

Solomon discovered too late wars and cruelty was a art Chiropeteran weren't new to as the two races have more in common on that end. The same senseless violence, power hunger and the like was alive within them but also the kindness; a trait with humans he had not only forgotten about but ironically he had continued his own senseless chain of violence.

Everything changed at that point. The powers that came with it aside, Solomon had felt _free _and different from before. No longer was he human and for that he had Diva's gratitude. It had been so easy to think humans beneath him in a way eventually after the change even as he began to morph to someone his parents and little sister would have been ashamed of.

Solomon could blame many of the darker things he had done under Diva simply a influence of being her Chevalier but that would be intellectually dishonest as he had responsibility in it as well.

Carl had been one of his first slips. Amshel had been convinced another Chevalier was needed and Solomon had reluctantly agreed to help. He could still remember their terrified face when they were forced to change, and in guilt thought to at least befriend them even as they began to lose their sanity. His death by Saya was, in his mind, partly also his fault.

Then there were more slips after that, each became a bit easier to ignore and push past before the stack of cards came crumbling down.

There was absolutely nothing he could do about the past or many regrets he had, but he could at least from this point on do his best not to repeat the mistakes. It was a small comfort but it was a start of building himself back up again.

"-Lord Othomont request your presence."

The voice was male but he didn't recognize it. "I'll be there in a moment."

What came after would be on his own terms.

* * *

Solomon was lead to a large dinning area by a maid before they excused themselves and went on their way. The table was lined up with different food of all sorts and set neatly in place on their plates though some of it didn't appeal to him personally.

A painful lesson had been learned that 'human' Chiropertan did, in fact, need food. Blood was something that sustained them like fuel but like a car they needed repairs from time to time which is what essence what normal food was. Amshel had discovered it himself and explained the rather..adverse effects of not eating for some time. He blamed Hollywood for putting stupid notions of immortal undead vampires in people's heads and anything living would need actual food. The last words Amshel had said on the subject in regards to that still echoed in his mind.

_'Nothing lives forever little brother and no such thing as immortality not even for us. I've discovered our bodies do eventually expire even without unnatural death. We are just long lived as no living being is exempt from this natural law. Enjoy the time you do have for this world as uncaring as it may be.' _

It was comforting in its own way. That meant while he would outlive some it wouldn't be forever.

Besides the one who had summoned him, two other people were present. Off to the opposite end of the table sitting that resembled Othomont a great deal, down to the clothes but one of the main differences was their age being at least a few years their senior.

Another man that looked notably more friendly with a slashed doublet, wide retcicella lace collar, cuffs and a broad-brimmed hat. The only one that seemed slightly out of place was a young blond boy roughly of Tiffania's age that wore a similar outfit(without the cuff's though thankfully). They sat by the first man, looking like they'd rather be somewhere else then here.

Still far better then himself, he supposed. Solomon's fashion which was good by modern standards probably made him look like some sort of exotic, strange foreigner that had just rolled out of bed.

"Welcome Solomon," Othomont greeted the Chevalier. "I wanted to introduce you to some of the others. The man here is my brother James, and his son the young Prince Wales. The other man is Leon de Sachsen-Gotha father of Matilda. He's also my viceroy."

_What is with some of these long surnames? _Something to ask about later, but greeted them in kind. "Pleasure to meet all of you, Solomon Goldsmith."

"That's a fine name," James appraised.. "Forgive my boy if he's too quite, he's been sulking as of late not able to spend time with Tiffania and Matilda. He should be focused on his duties rather then playing games."

Solomon didn't agree with that, but a more tactful with his reply as not to anger them. "I see. Still, he should be able to have some time of leisure and enjoy his time as a child shouldn't he?"

"They'll keep him back," Then James amended himself in front of the two men who were now paying full attention. "I mean what I say. They are lovely young girls but they are also a distraction. Wales gets all the leisure he needs. I'll be the one that decides should he get some leisure with them. The boy needs to learn a leader does what's needed, not what he desires."

It seemed he Solomon wasn't going to like this world's James either.

Leon frowned a bit before sighing. "You have always been difficult at times James."

"I merely speak the truth, no matter how uncomfortable."

A awkward silence descended into the room before Leon cleared his throat. "I believe its time we prayed to the Founder before we eat." Others clasped their hands in prayer and closed their eyes, save for Solomon while a reluctant young Wales did so as well.

While he didn't inherent Amshel's raw hatred against religion as a whole, Solomon merely didn't care for organized religion but he would tolerate it. For some it brought a sense of comfort, for others it helped them get through hard times so he had a live and let live policy on it; as long as they didn't force anything on him. Amshel had actually been rather devout in his faith once upon a time before going to the opposite extreme.

Besides, even if he did have his former faith fact remained this was entirely different religion. It had a bit more in common with Judaism and others who had a direct chosen people.

"So, I've heard you've gotten yourself in trouble with your wife," James started as Othomont paused in his eating. "She's been rather unreasonable as of late."

"I rather not talk about this," Othomont said sharply. "If we must, then away from Wales."

James took a discerning glance at his son before nodding. "Then we will. This is something that shouldn't be put off before it does become a problem." Othomont said nothing but stood up waiting for his brother to follow.

"I apologize. I will be back soon."

Solomon didn't doubt whatever would be discussed would be rather ugly.

Oddly, Wales seem to come a bit more to life once his father had left as if his presence had been weighing him down. "Where are you from sir Solomon?"

Solomon blinked at being addressed at the young boy then smiled. "Somewhere rather far away and distant, its called France. But just Solomon is fine." He didn't say because he wasn't old because frankly he was by human standards.

"Your clothing is rather unusual," Leon noted. "But it seems finely made, whatever it comes from. You've been keeping a eye on Tiffania and my daughter, for that you have my thanks."

Wales perked up from his seat. "You know them?"

"Not well yet but yes," Solomon decided the eggs needed to be handled first. "I'm Othomont's familiar but I'm Tiffania's bodyguard and also to keep her and Matilda company. Do you play with them a lot?"

"All the time!" The young prince said. "Matilda always has these really cool golems, but they can't really move much or anything yet," He slumped slightly in his chair. "..Or used to all the time."

Leon chuckled slightly. "Cheer up lad. I'm more then confident your father will have a come around."

"But..its boring," Wales protested, a frown forming. "I don't get why I have to do some of these things."

The older man gave a dramatic sigh. "Ah. You see young man, part of being a adult is doing things we _don't _want to do. As you grow older the list just keeps growing. Personally, I would rather be a youth," He wrinkled his nose. "Or not. It's hard to find a balance, I think. Wouldn't you say so too Solomon?"

"Certainly," Solomon said. "And that's why a child should be allowed to enjoy this time while they can."

Solomon honestly couldn't say he knew exactly the entire situation with James but to him, Wales should be allowed a bit more leisure if it wasn't excessive. Wales was the next in line so it was only natural that he prepared for the job but too much would cause him to burn out.

_It's not a burden a child should have in the first place.._

It wasn't as if he was a stranger to taking up responsibility at a very young age, but it was never as severe as this.

Leon took a small swig out of his glass. "I'll talk to your father about it. I'm sure I could at least get him to let me borrow you for a day," He winked at Wales. "Sword practice, books, and adventure! What's a few more between friends eh?"

Othomont came back, a disgruntled look on their face as they sat down without a single word. James had a cool mask but there was never the less tension between the two; more then there had been before hand.

From the corner, Leon seemed to wince about something. "Is everything all right?"

"It's fine." Othomont's tone was neutral but left no further invitation for interrogation.

"In a matter of speaking."

_Whatever the talk about Othomont's wife had to be the cause of this. _Solomon gave a bit slower chew o his food before swallowing. _It's none of my business either way._

Leon cleared his throat. "I have a idea. Why not let the boy come to my home for the day? It would be a good learning experience for him and give him a much needed break."

Face shifting from mildly annoyed to pensive, they mulled it over before nodding curtly. "I see no reason not to allow it."

"Funny coincidence, I was thinking of having Tiffania visit as well."

James said nothing in response though Solomon noted his shoulders had tensed faintly. Why though?

To Solomon, it made no sense considering Tiffania would be considered his niece. Was there something he was missing? Perhaps he suspected something was amiss with the shy gentle girl?

He didn't know and he frankly liked it less.

Leon glanced between the two brothers, opening his mouth then closed it. "Promise me when you grow up Wales, you'll never become stuffy like us adults."

"I promise." Wales said after swallowing his food. "I can't wait to see Tiffania and Matilda! I have to show them something."

Othomont said nothing but seemed to be pleased while James was more just resigned. It was then Solomon noticed another strong, almost eerie likeness to his old life.

Two brothers with clashing views. Two brothers that may in the end may be unable to resolve the differences of their convictions which could lead to violence but obviously cared about each other to some degree. _No _Solomon corrected himself mentally. _Amshel had stopped caring a long time ago._

* * *

Solomon typically liked animals more then people. Human _or _Chiropteran.

Too bad some animals didn't like him in return.

It was his first time being introduced to creatures known as Griffons, things that were all but myths reserved to fantasy writing and children books. Inwardly Solomon was intrigued about such animals and how they came about in the first place. Were they natural? Did they have a common ancestor?

Of course such questions would be useless to a world that didn't really have the scientific method developed; never mind the many other things so he kept it to himself.

The flying mounts had been startled at his presence while Leon had profusely apologized and Solomon had waved it off citing it was nothing to worry about. Solomon suspected animals with keener instincts could pick up the predator that lay within his human skin which is why they reacted the way they did, or at least some. Others got used to his presence while the other half were in a state of constant alert.

Wales had come naturally but not alone; a few guards were sent with him which he wasn't too happy with but had to make compromises to come in the first place. Tiffania was among the most reluctant to fly but she did with some coaxing. It didn't change the fact she had a death grip on Solomon the entire time despite all the precautions made for a safe flight.

Solomon couldn't blame her. Even if James had said this was normal apparently in their culture he couldn't imagine many children that age not being at least a bit scared.

Overall the flight didn't take too long and while Solomon was no stranger to flight with his true form having the ability, the novelty hadn't worn off. There was something about the way the air whipped against you, the hues of the clouds slowly passing by as you forgot you troubles just as engaging the first few times he flew.

The Sachsen territory wasn't too large was the first thing that Solomon noticed. There were homes of varying degree's of size which mostly held little interest him, but the biggest one in the distance that was rapidly approaching was a large mansion on top a hill. That had to be Leon's home just from a logical deduction of everything and it made sense for a viceroy to live in luxury.

Wales almost stumbled after getting off his mount with the help of James who gave a hearty laugh and patted his back. "Ease up lad. It's still something that time to get used to, don't force it."

"I don't like flying.." Wales features looked a bit paler then normal but it was regaining its standard color.

Solomon for his part got off without complaint or comment as he came over, the guards mostly being silent or talking among themselves. "So this is your home." It wasn't a question but a statement. Tiffania seemed more comfortable in Solomon's presence but gravitated towards Wales once they were on solid ground.

"She's quite beautiful isn't she? Not as beautiful as my wife of course," Leon rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "This wasn't our first home like this but the other was burned beyond repair during a brief civil war."

Solomon merely nodded, it made sense this place that seemed to be the sixteenth century or so had one of those. Even in modern days it happened.

Leon was the first to open the large doors of the residence to allow the others inside. It was basically what Solomon had expected; a more or less grand display of wealth. There was trinkets of different kinds laying about, painted pictures and a red carpet that lead to the entrance to the main room.

It split off from there, the left leading upstairs while each other side, north, west and so on lead to a hallway going to another part of the home. In the center was a rather large statue of a lion, a giant pearl in its gaping mouth.

Wales didn't seem to have much interest of the things within, while Tiffania hovered around a few objects of interest before gently being ushered along by Solomon.

"Hah!" Leon started seeing Tiffania having a interest of the things inside. "Now there's a young lady that will know about the finer things in life when she grows older."

"You sure you aren't saying that because its your home?" Solomon mused.

"Are you implying a large reason I say that because its my house?" Leon asked .

"More or less."

Leon gave yet another dramatic sigh. "Then alas, I'm afraid you would be absolutely correct."

Tiffania giggled slightly at the banter and Solomon's face twitched to a faint smile. Leon seemed like a good man, if eccentric in his own way. He was starting to suspect it was on purpose in some regards.

The older man's gaze turned to the two children. "But as exciting as some of my tales are, I'm sure you're here to see someone else. If you want to see Matilda, just go into the backyard where the garden is. Wales or Tiffania can show you Solomon. We can began our lessons again later prince."

Wales and Tiffana both perked up at this, the later taking Solomon's hand to drag him along which the Chevailar allowed without protest(he was more amused then anything). Wales went to follow but the guards did as well causing the young boy turn back to them, a bit confused.

"You don't have to follow me. It's safe here."

One of the armored guardians sighed. "I apologize young prince, but orders are orders. We would like you to spend time with your friends in peace but these are dangerous times right now. We won't be in the way more then needed."

"Okay." Wales frowned indicated a dislike but he went with it.

_Politics. _Solomon noted. _Not something I was ever fond of even when I was a normal human._

Tiffania had lead Solomon in the back which was another garden that reminded him of the first one he had been in when he arrived. One of the main differences, was that it was fact larger and the second it had a huge water fountain in the middle and a array of statues made of bronze.

* * *

A lone male figure moved across the maze of the Sachen backyard, one of their targets was supposedly in the area according to their sources. Leon would have been a primed target but the man was too shrewd and powerful to take as easily so his daughter may do to get them off guard. Grief and anger tended to throw the best off guard.

It also tended to make them that much more dangerous. That didn't matter to them too much as long as he terminated the target, got his pay and got out of Albion as quickly as possible. He was not stupid enough to stay after kicking the sleeping dragon so to speak.

They paused in their search, looking at their ring which was unassuming in shape and size which was the point. Without it, he wouldn't have been able to sneak in like he did but disguises only worked for so long and if he was found out, he didn't want to worry about being captured. In reality he looked like a black cloaked figure, while the outside he would have been servant making their rounds.

With their strength, and the enhancement from First Born magic he was reasonably confident it would be a easy mark.

Though it wasn't so much for money as it was the thrill and challenge.

_Ah. There's our little mice. _It took all his willpower and training to suppress their grin. There she was, relaxed and apparently messing with some small golems. A waste of time in his opinion. What was the point of fighting if you could not feel your opponents bones break? Watch as their blood flowed freely from them? Perhaps he'd use his personal touch for Leon and Matilda's family and friends to leave but sadly he would be unable to see the reactions for himself. Another time perhaps.

They repressed their excitement, the same feeling he always got before he made contact with his prey soon to be dead and buried. He honestly could say he'd likely be this way even without his vampiric nature.

The stage set, the players in motion and the area clear, he moved silently for the kill.

* * *

**Ending Notes:** There wasn't much interaction with Solomon, Tiffania, Wales and Matilda but that'll change. For those who only have seen the FoZ anime, vampires do indeed exist in the Light Novels as do other things not shown there.

Anyway, I wanted to show while Amshel is still indeed a jerk the important part is _what _makes him how he is? That's always the question. What drives Solomon and what is his thought process of a man who feels guilt from following Amshel and doing things like forcing Karl to become Diva's Chevalier?

Manga Solomon..is a different story. I can't say I like them too much. Long story short, the aren't that likebale and is much more cruel and sadistic. The irony is the anime version was more gray and kinder dies, while the darker one lives. That's life for you.


	3. A Quick Duel

It wasn't too often Faraji had second thoughts on getting a mark on his target.

For some odd reason, as he approached Matilda who was completely unaware of of his disguise and presence he found a impending sense of danger approach. That was the same feeling any professional trusted and was discarded at their own peril. It was the same feeling that had saved him a great many of times from certain doom.

However, he ignored it this time as he approached just as his dagger came to-

-A blue streak was caught very briefly from the corner of his eye before he felt like something hit him with the force a runaway wagon down the hill.

Faraji was rattled, vision blurring as he tried to find his opponent, only seeing a panicked Matilda and sudden shouts of guards which were only a brief concern. While he didn't know what was going on he knew very quickly things were going down hill, but how? How had anyone seen anything such as his dagger unless they had sharp eye sight.

It didn't matter. He needed to live, musings could come later.

Again the blue streak came towards him and he only had a moment to grab a small black ball and toss it downwards creating a black mist, shrouding himself from view as he fled. The roof tops would be the best option to ensure he got away, it was unfortunate he had no other faster way of travel and mentally cursed himself for that. That foolish mistake may not only cost him the mission but his own live, the later obviously being more important.

No doubt in his mind Dragon Knights and the like would be on his tail, but what he was worrying and concerned about was that strange blue streak. Faraji _knew _it was a person, and who ever it was behind it was moving too fast for even his eyes to track properly. Not even Elves with Wind Magic moved that fast.

Then there it was again, that accursed blue streak and a strange whirling sound later the mysterious attacker appeared in front of them as if they were always there.

He stopped in his tracks, coming to a halt as he evaluated the new situation and opponent briefly. To him they looked more like more like one of the many sheltered children in grown men's bodies he had the distinct pleasure of cutting their throats. Blond hair, blue eyes and a strange..suit? He would guess, it was odd.

What caught his attention was his right arm, it had turned into a organic blade of some kind.

"I don't know who you are, but if you come with me I promise I won't kill you. If you resist, I can't promise anything, though I'm tempted as is for the later."

The words would have normally made him scoff but this man was dangerous, that much was obviously and incredibly fast at that. There was also something primal in the lizard part of his brain that wanted him to run the farthest way possible from them, whatever the man was he had powers that weren't like the other races he encountered.

His stance, those eyes, they weren't one of a spoiled Noble or merchant but a hardened warrior.

No matter he would even the battle in his own way.

Before he could begin to even get a spell at the ready, the other man was on him and he frantically tried to ward off the attacks but his speed made it near impossible. Probably more infuriating despite being outclassed was he could tell his enemy was trying to wear him down then outright kill him. If he had to guess, bring him in alive for questioning.

The vampire lost purchase of his position and found gravity doing the rest of his work to bring him down from the building. Only quick thinking and the fact he wasn't too far up saved him as he took things into a roll, rising up quickly to face the mysterious attacker. He ignored the shouts of civilians in the background as they quickly scattered in fear.

A simple barrier spell, though not nearly as strong as the Elves Counter would get the job done of buying some time which he had been preparing to do during the entire bout. Fortunately the Gods who usually hated his guts took pity on him of allowing him to erect a silver, transparent barrier which the oddly dressed brute bounced off of.

Good. It was about time things went his way, but he still needed to get out of here quickly. Now to piss them off; angry opponents were sloppy ones.

"It seems despite all that physical power, you have no natural answer to magic my friend," Fajari's face broke into a sneer. "It's really too bad I wasn't able to put the little one's head on a pike but I could fix that for later. Perhaps hers and Tiffania's since you seem care for them."

His opponent said nothing, their eyes narrowing. For some, odd, stupid reason the feeling of immediate death worsened at that moment. What he didn't know was he couldn't keep the spell up for long due to the experiments done to him, magic wasn't his best point so he preferred only to use it in short burst.

"I do wonder if you'll talk me to death behind that bubble instead of attacking. You do seem to enjoy hearing yourself talk," The other man said. "Color me unimpressed, a bully hiding when something over matches them."

Fajari knew time was running short so best not to keep the banter going like usual. This may be time to use one of those Mist Balls from earlier, but they wouldn't work properly under the barrier so he would have to drop it. A few precious moments but it should be enough to gain some distance.

It was one of his last mistakes.

The moment the barrier was dropped, it seemed was the very moment he was hit much harder then he was before; not only thing but a sharp pain to his right arm as slammed into the side of a building. Grimacing he reached for his right arm-

-Only to see it feet away, twitching and holding the same ball. The pain didn't register until after the fact. It took every ounce of will not to scream as they clutched the stump where their arm used to be.

No, no. He wouldn't suffer from this humiliation. With the last of his wits, Fajari reached for a small needle that was jammed into him.

Rapidly his world faded to black. That at least could be his final victory out of spite; denying them the much wanted information of his employer.

* * *

Solomon had never fought against a magic user before so he went to the side of caution even if the Chiropteran in him wanted to rip the other man into pieces without any regards to battle tactics or awareness.

He was honestly surprised he was that angry to start. It wasn't as if he knew Matilda or Tiffania that long to begin with; maybe it was Chevalier left over instincts that wanted something to protect. Solomon didn't really have a clear answer to self diagnosis himself and the moment he cared even less.

The man, in a last act of defiance, had killed himself. It wasn't as if he cared they died, but the fact he had lost valuable information of who the man was working for and why. More curious, when they died they reverted to another form; still in servants clothes but their features were different. Darker skin and slightly, sharper, features.

Odd. A disguise spell perhaps? They weren't Chiropteran so that left shape-shifting out. Sighing, they reverted their arm back to normal once the threat was dealt with.

Heavy wings were heard moments later, Dragons and Gryphons landing on the hard floor as mage knights spread out into the streets. Leon was among one of them, angry as expected.

"Solomon, we needed him alive why-"

Solomon shook his head. "I didn't kill him," He nodded towards the dead man. "He did it himself with a strange needle before I could see and react to it. I wanted them alive too." It was curious of why he didn't use it on him in the fight though.

Leon frowned as he went closer, crouching down. After a moment they stood. "He was hired by someone, and I intend to find out who it was and why."

"As do I," Solomon agreed entirely. "The man wasn't human either."

"Not that it mattered much, you did some quick work on them," Leon saw the detached arm. "Remind me not to get on your bad side either, but considering the bastard more then deserved it."

"Sir, what do you want to do with the body?" Another one of the magic knights questioned.

"Study. Figure out what we can, maybe someone recognizes them," Leon said as they mutely nodded as he and others went to secure the body. The area was more or less secured already. "And Solomon, I can't tell you what to do as you aren't my familiar but could check on Matilda? I want to be with her but I need to take care of this first."

"I already was," Solomon replied thinking back to how he barely made it in time. A few moments late and Matilda would have died; her scared expression had been enough to leave a memory. "Let me know if you find anything so I can better protect them."

* * *

_I still wonder who sent that man. It had to be someone on the inside._

It was the only thing that made sense to Solomon. In order to pull off the stunt they had, someone would have to know the schedule or at least estimate of where Matilda was and where to find her at the most vulnerable. There was also something else Solomon had thought of: with the disguise it had created a extra layer of distrust and paranoia. After all, who could you really trust?

This, probably, ironically meant he was likely one of the most trusted because of being Othomont's familiar. Add the fact his abilities weren't exactly easy to replicate meant if need be he could prove who he was after all—something that couldn't be said for everyone else.

The security was notably higher when he arrived back, guards posted in every other crevice of the mansion walls in and out. A few went to stop him at first before figuring who he was and letting him inside.

Wales, Tiffania and Matilda were in one of the top floors to the furthest end room while the guards were waiting outside. It was only when Solomon entered the room after getting passed them did he notice no guards were inside; just the three of them which surprised Solomon. Matilda was on a bed while Tiffania was laid down in her lap half way curled up to her and Wales was scowling.

The lack of Tiffania's parents concerned him. For that matter, where was Wales?

_To be fair it did happen recently and they don't have instant communication but even still.._

Wales noticed Solomon first, and stopped frowning as they made their way over. "Did you get the bad guys?"

Solomon smiled faintly. "I did. They won't be bothering you anymore." _Or anyone else for that matter. _"Where is your father?"

"I don't know," The little prince look frustrated. "Why can't he be here now? Or Tiffania's mom and dad? It's not fair."

Not fair. Those were words he would unfortunately know all too well in this world before too long and the cruel realities that made this life.

"Sometimes, we can't be with those we care about when we need them. And sometimes, sometimes, Wales, we lose sight of what is in front of us until its too late even when we think we're doing our best to preserve it." Solomon looked a bit wistful at those words before it faded.

He went over and sat down on the bed where Matilda was still quite and seemingly withdrawn for her more outgoing self. "How are you feeling? Are you still scared?"

Matilda shook her head. "I'm not scared." It was a lie. Her voice still slightly shook, her body language tense and her eyes may as well been a recording with how expressive they were.

"You know," Solomon mused. "I get scared sometimes too Matilda. It's nothing to be ashamed of, as its perfectly normal. It's what you do with that fear that defines you."

"But..you're so strong," Wales weighed in, confused. "How could you ever get scared?" Matilda said nothing, just watching him as she gently stroked the sleeping half-elves hair.

"I wasn't always strong," Solomon admitted. "In fact, I was weak once." Weak in many ways but he had paid the price and then some for it. "Even as I am now, fear isn't something that just goes away I just know how to control it more."

"How do you control it?" Matilda whispered.

"Practice and will. I also have to remember what I fight for in the first place." Solomon reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, the action capturing the attention of everyone still awake present. A locket with a old black and white picture. Solomon and Amshel were in the picture, but there was also a older gentleman and a woman in the back complete with a young blond girl around Tiffania's age.

"Is that your family?"

Solomon regarded the new voice belonging to the half-elf who had rose from her sleep, tired but obviously more alert. He smiled a bit sadly. "Was." Amshel was still around, but for all intents and purposes they were dead to each other.

Even if his faith was gone, part of him, deep down still wished there was some sort of After Life where they could have a better life elsewhere. _But if there is a heaven, could I honestly say I would meet them?_

"Oh.." Tiffania's blue eyes looked downward before Solomon briefly gently patted her head.

"It's in the past now," He flipped the locket closed and put it away. "My point, Matilda, is you have people important to you that care about you a lot. Your father, Tiffania and Wales for example. No one who matters will think less of you for being scared."

Matilda frowned slightly but to his relief nodded. "..Okay. Where did you get that thing with your family? I don't know what kind of magic that is."

It took a moment for Solomon to realize what they were talking about. The picture. Of course they would think of it like magic; this world hadn't developed the technology for even the most crude types of pictures.

"It's a foreign magic from my home. I don't know the mechanics of the element myself." Solomon thought a little white lie would be better then the truth in this case.

Tiffania looked up at him with sad big eyes. "Mr. Solomon, you said your family isn't here anymore. Don't you feel lonely?"

"Sometimes Tiffania," Solomon had stopped correcting Tiffania with 'Mr. Solomon'. It was just a quirk of hers and sometimes she didn't call him that. "But I manage just fine."

"You're not alone though. You have us now," Wales interjected. "Right guys?"

Tiffania merely bobbed her head up and down while Matilda tried to regain her tough act(and failing rapidly) "Right. Someone has to keep a eye on you."

Solomon felt a bit heartened and amused by the trio. "In that case, I can't refuse too much now can I?"

There was still many things that troubled Solomon about what had happened, but for now he'd push them to the back of his mind.

* * *

**Ending Notes:**

Not much to say. Words of advice as the vampire learned and the two Sif that jumped him previously in the anime: don't piss him off.

Power wise, Solomon is basically a supped up Gandalf with more skill, regen and a altered state that makes him more powerful. He's also the fastest thing in Halk; this is a dude who makes a joke out of higher end bullet-timers in the original show when taking off the kid gloves. His main weakness is getting around a bit more of the hax magic some of the First Born have. Even human mages if there's enough of them and they don't act like idiots could potentially kill him with the right spells(I.E. super heated magic fire and such basically)


End file.
